I Need You Now
by MadeInVegas98
Summary: Harry gets an unsigned letter saying they need him now. He was not expecting to see Draco Malfoy was the one who sent it. Can he save him in time? First story plz review to help me. Rating might go up for mentions of suicide in future chapters. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Enjoy**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does :)**  
**All mistakes are mine**

"Harry", Ron's voice snapped me from my daze.  
"Yeah Ron"?  
"Someone sent you a note five minutes ago and you haven't even looked at it yet".  
"Sorry mate, I guess I kinda fell asleep". I say with a little laugh and he hands the letter to me to open. It reads:

"In the astronomy tower. I need you now, please".

No one had signed it, was this a prank? Well I thought to myself, maybe it's Ginny or Hermione. Everyone thinks I'm in love with Ginny, and it's true I do love her, but only as a sister. No one knows this yet, but I'm gay. I wouldn't dare tell people yet I can just see the Headlines now "Golden Boy Swings the Other Way". I'd be a joke. Thats why I plan on finding someone I'm serious about before I tell.

"Who's it from" Rom asked.

"No one has signed it but they need me to meet them in the astronomy tower". I say giving him the note for him to see. As he reads it I decide that I should go to see what they want. It can't be so bad. I say that hopefully. Rons just nods in agreement and continues doing his homework that was due yesterday.

I leave the dorm rooms and out the common room. Its a saturday so no one really notices me. I'm glad for that considering I'm not in the mood to talk. I finally reach the tower and begin to climb the stairs and I'm shocked at who I see.

A pale white skinned boy with white blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy.

**So. Well this was originally going to be a one-shot and as I started typing this up I realized I wanted it to have some suspense and a few more chapters. Whatcha think? Reviews will make me happy! Oh next chapter should be soon.**  
**xox Vegas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Why would Draco send me a letter saying he needs me? Oh god he's planning on killing me. I know he doesn't like me. No I take that back he hates me. I so wish he didn't though. The truth is I love Draco. Yes I know I'm completely mad. But every time we argue in the halls or I see him in class I can't help but look in those beautiful grey eyes, and those soft pink lips. I sometimes catch myself wondering what they would feel like up against my own lips.

I know Draco can't be as cold as he is to everyone. Deep down he is the same as us all. I bet he cries at times, laughs at funny things, and loves with a warm heart. I wonder what it would be like to hold in my arms and vise versa. To go to sleep cuddled up with him and wake up with him giving me a morning kiss. Oh my god enough with this. I sound like a lovesick second year girl. My main priority is to find out why my "enemy" needs me now.

"Ugh, Malfoy", I say trying to sound disgusted, "What the hell do you want".

He doesn't say anything. I start to walk towards him about to yet him for disturbing me, but i stop half way when he turns to look at me. He has tear streaks on his face and his eyes are pooling with more. His expression tell me he could care less about his appearance at this moment. Finally I'm in front of him.

"This better be good Malfoy". I sounded so harsh and I try not to. But still all I get from him is silance. So I decided now was the only chance I would get to make fun of him. Still, though, deep down I wanted to take him in my arms protecting him and telling everything is okay now. I couldn't if l wanted to.

"So, are you going to talk to me or hex me or something, or are you just going to sit there, play stupid, and waste my time". I was surprissed of how good that sounded. After a few more seconds of silance, he spoke.

"Please, don't talk like that right now, I know I deserve it, but please can you save it"? Oh his voice is so soft and craked with tears. I just want to hug him and tell him not to worry.

"Why should I, the last three years you talked to me like crap, and I didn't ask you to save it". Now the tears were flowing down his cheeks.

" I know i treated you so bad, and Harry I hate myself for that, but I have to tell you this. No I must tell you this"

Did he just call me Harry and did he also apologize to me. Okay something is going on here. "Well get on with it Mal- I guess I can play along to and call you Draco".

"Harry, I can't do this anymore. l can't take it any longer. My father has these ridiculous demands and expectations of me, and after what I've told him, I wouldn't be surprised if he would be happy after l'm gone."

"After your gone, what crazy thing are you talking about"?

"God Potter, l know you're slow but try and keep up". l only nod in response.

"Harry, the only reason l tortured you was because l wanted you to notice me. l wanted you to be inpressed of how mighty l was, but now l realize l was a big jerk. l've hurt alot of people and l can't live with the guilt anymore. l don't want to. I only want you to you to know one thing before l leave. Harry l'm in love with you. I wanted you to be mine so bad but that was impossible. So i took the anger out on you. For a year l have only dreamed of you in my arms and kissing me. I only wanted to love you and for you to love me."

Still l only stood there. Draco nodded and stood up on the edge of the tower. He took a deep breath and looked at me. "l love you" he whisperd. He let go. The only thing is he never made it to the ground. Before he let go I reached out and caught him. I held him tight in my arms. Never again would l let him get like this. He was mine now and l shall protect him l wont let anything bad haunt him anymore.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." l am crying as well to. We go down hand in hand to the slytherin dorms and fall asleep in each others arms.

**So l was going to end it here but l got an idea for two more chapters or should i do a sequel. What do you think, what are your ideas? Leave them in the reviews. have a great day! Byeee : )**

**xox Vegas**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the slow update. My computer crashed so l had to get it fixed and reload programs. Thank you for still reading.**

**Because of a long wait and considering l have to start my summer job soon, this will be the last chapter of the story. But keep an eye out for me, i'll be back agian with another story! Thank you all so much for reading, lt does mean alot.**

**And now the continuation...**

It has been three weeks since Harry had met Draco in the astronomy tower. Both boys were doing just fine. They were so much happier and practically glowing. Harry had told Ron and Hermione and both were verry happy for him and apperently they had a bet going to see how long it would take them to hook up. Hermione lost and ended up doing enough of Rons homework to get him B's. The whole school found out and were happy for them two.

Today was the last day of school and no classes were not being held. Draco found this to be the perfect time to talk to Harry. Only he couldn't find him. Where could he be, Draco thought to himself. And boom, it hit Draco of where Harry was. The astronomy tower.

He walked up the stairs and low and behold Harry was sitting there looking over the edge. Draco walked slowly up to Harry, he didn't want to scare him. He wapped his arms around Harry and rested his head on him.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Draco said as Harry leand into him. "Everyone is down in the hall celebrating.

Harry let out a big sigh. "I know, just guess I'm not in the mood."

"Whats wrong love?"

"Just can't believe this year is over. It went by so fast. Now I got to go back with my aunt and uncle and survive them for the summer. I'm going to miss you, Draco."

You could see the tears in his eyes now. Draco's heart broke. "What are you worring about, your comming with me for the summer."

Harry's head shot up with questioning eyes. "What? What do you mean, what about your parents"?

Draco held back his laughter and gave Harry a light kiss on his lips. "Don't worry love, I've told my mom about us and she couldn't be happier and theres nothing my father can do he dosn't live with us anymore."

"So you would like me to stay with you for the summer?"

"Of course I would miss you to much if you didn't stay, and plus I wouldnt dare let you spend one more summer with those stupid aunt and uncle of yours." Draco had a disgusted look on his face, Harry had told him everything that went on during summer. It took everything in Draco's power and than some to not kill them.

"Wow Malfoy", Harry said tessingly, "You changed so much l don't believe you have a mean bone in your body anymore." Harry was laughing now.

"Oh shove it Potter, I can still kick your ass if l wanted to."

"Yeah l would love too see you do that."

Draco thought for a moment. "Nah, its to fine of an ass to ruin", he said with his signature devilish smirk.

"Alright, l think it's time to go down and celebrate, your brat."

"Yes l'm a brat, but you do love me."

Harry pretended to think for a moment than smiled. "l guess l do." And with that, Draco pulled Harry into a hug and gave him a slow passionate kiss.

"Ready" Draco asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah, I am"

And with that they spent the summer and the rest of forever together. But still this wouldn't have happend if Draco never sent that letter and if Harry never would have responded the way he did. Everyday both men are thankful for that day.

**l have a feeling the ending is kinda rushed, but l'm still happy with it. l say it's a good start for me. Thankyou for reading my first fic. Agian sorry for the slow update, stupid computer. How did you like it? Review and l'm sure i'll have a new story soon! Bye Readers :D**

**xox-Vegas**


End file.
